


Timeless

by Leryline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I think I have a cavity, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, honestly there's not much else to tag, i think this might be my new otp, so much tooth-rotting fluff, watch out ushioi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leryline/pseuds/Leryline
Summary: Nobody really knows why Ushijima so willingly turns a blind eye to Semi's antics.Nobody knows what goes on in the locker rooms after practice; they don't know of the lilac evenings and the gentle breaths, the lingering kisses and the strong, rough hands that never fail to find their way beneath Semi's shirt.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> a short self-indulgent thingo because i'm stressed tf out from exams :')
> 
> UPDATE: fixed blocker to setter!

If there was one thing Semi Eita was good at, it was getting out of clean up.

He loved volleyball, sure. He hated cleaning up after it. The smell of court polish made him sick. But he’d always been good at getting out of things, as quick and as sly as a fox, and cleaning up was no different.

He also knew that Ushijima could rope him in and make clean up if he really wanted to. But he didn’t. Because he had a bad habit of spoiling him (something that Tendou never quite let him forget), and made himself almost willingly vulnerable to Semi’s quicksilver smiles.

The team would chide him in the showers, though they always did it in good humour, smacking him with towels and ruffling his hair. Ushijima never paid him any attention, though, not even when the other boys’ shouts and hollers echoed throughout the locker rooms. They all knew Semi took forever in the showers and they all attributed it to vanity, but that wasn’t the case. He dressed carefully, slowly, peeking out from beneath the dripping tips of his hair. He checked to see who left first, to check when the locker room was all but empty, to check when the only other person left was Ushijima rifling through his gym bag and pulling on his shirt.

“You ought to make an effort,” Ushijima said without raising his head. His voice was as even as ever, deep and mellow as honey. Semi almost shivered at the sound of it. “The coach doesn’t appreciate you slacking off on clean up.” Finally Ushijima straightened up, his shirt hooked around his elbows. He pulled it down over his head, and Semi’s eyes were drawn to the sharp vee of his hips and the telltale trail of dark hair that chased down beneath his waistband. Semi licked his lips.

“The team doesn’t mind, though,” he replied with a loose shrug. Ushijima sat down on the bench, lacing up his shoes, and Semi went to stand before him with his long arms folded over his chest. “But I suppose if you _really_ want me to, I can.”

Ushijima looked up at him, then, his golden eyes as warm as the sun and crinkling only slightly at the corners. “Come here.”

This was why Ushijima never roused on him. Because Semi always lingered behind with him in the locker rooms; sometimes it was in the shower, where he waited until his skin grew soft and pruned, until the showers were empty and Ushijima could push him up against the cold tile with the force of his own body. Other times it was here, between the two blocks of lockers, when Semi stepped up between Ushijima’s knees and let his long, pale hands curl around the hard line of Ushijima’s jaw. They lingered there for a moment before chasing their way up into Ushijima’s hair, his knees melting and his entire body sinking down into the captain’s lap.

The sigh Ushijima let out when his lips found Semi’s neck had the setter shivering in his arms. He tilted his head to the side to let Ushijima’s mouth roam further over his skin, the ace’s rough hands slipping up beneath his soft cotton shirt.

Semi loved this time of day. They always did this after practice, lingering in the locker rooms until the sun disappeared behind the jagged Sendai cityscape, bathing the world in dazzling scarlet.

Ushijima nudged his nose behind Semi’s ear, gathering him closer. They rarely had sex; only on the days when the adrenaline ran high and their blood rushed hot in their veins. Those afternoons passed in a haze of pleasure and blunt fingers; but often they just preferred to sit like this, Semi in his captain’s lap, Ushijima’s lips on his skin and his hands running up and down his sides.

Often they’d just sit there kissing for hours. Ushijima loved Semi’s lips more than anything, even the soft kiss of ripe fruits in the very heights of summer. He loved his tongue, the way it darted and teased over his teeth, the way his lips would curl into a feline smile and he’d draw back to make Ushijima _chase_ him. And Ushijima would. Every single time.

“Eita,” Ushijima moaned when the setter scraped his fingernails down the strong column of Ushijima’s neck. It wasn’t a question. He was just… calling.

Semi loved it when Ushijima became like this; his eyes became heavy, his lips soft and warm, his fingers began to roam and stroke in ways that had Semi sighing. He would breathe his name, hold his body tightly, kiss him as though he would dissolve at any moment. And Semi would kiss him back. Every single time.

By the time they end up leaving the gym the evening had grown dark and was dusted with blue, the sleepy lights of the city only just blinking awake. It was dark enough for Semi to be able to slip his hand into Ushijima’s without being seen. It was dark enough for them to wander beneath the wisteria copses in the park just off campus. It was dark enough for them to linger there, too, Ushijima pressing careful kisses along the high ridge of Semi’s cheek. They took their time walking to the station, bodies gathered closely together – so close they could smell each other, smell the fading scent of sweat and court polish that Semi really doesn’t find so bad.


End file.
